User blog:Alexiscool445/Unlimited: Planned custom objects (PUT YOUR PLANNED IDEAS HERE)
Scribblenauts Unlimited has a custom object creator, and these are what I plan to make. COMPLETED OBJECTS *OBJECT (OBJECTNAME) (LINK) PRIORITY 1. An EMP Grenade Launcher 2. A Flash Bomb Launcher 3. EBL (Exploding Boomerang Launcher) PLANNED OBJECTS * Chaingun on grenade wheels, that shoots baseballs * A version of the above that shoots a nitro * A cannon that can actually roll * A giant torpedo on wheels (Rocket Car) * A ridable cannon on bouncy ball wheels that shoots Teddy bears * A Virus Catapult * That car from the Troll Physics Explained * A spitting man * A satellite cannon (Laser attached to satellite) * An EMP Grenade-Dropping Stealth Bomber * A nuke dropping Stealth Bomber * CANDY CANE SWORD, infused with the power of donuts * Laser Chainguns! Fire Chainguns! Frost Chainguns! EVERYTHING CHAINGUNS! * A hard hat with a flashlight attached to it (Picture) * Batman (Earthbound High-jumping Superhero with a bat head or monkey cap, armed with a Grappling Hook or Boomerang Launcher. Can also shoot spit bats out of his mouth. Can glide. Earthbound Colossal Batwings that don't do anything.) * Skeleton that drops bones when destroyed, drops bones when interacted, and shoots bones. Can walk like a human and shoots bones. Bones bones bones. Can be held * SkeletoKnight. Skeleton Warrior that shoots bones wielding a bone sword. * Bone Sword, a giant bone, dealing bony damage, with the power of bones. Can shoot bones. * Bone that shoots bones * Bone Sword without the power to shoot bones. * Minecraft Wooden Tools, Stone Tools, Iron Tools, Gold Tools, and Diamond Tools, increasing in damage. * A 0-Damage Zanbato * A 1-Damage Zanbato * A Zanbato Cannon * A Crate-Launching MRL * A TELEPORTER?! * A TIME MACHINE?! * A Battery Launcher * Ice Cube-launching Spud Gun * The Angry Birds, such as... * A red snowball/Custom snowball slingshot * A Bomb Slingshot * A boomerang Slingshot * A yellow flash bomb/Yellow firework\Yellow Missile slingshot * Missile Silo (Roomy Silo full of Missiles) * Missile-launching Mortar * Missile EBL * Nuke EBL * Nuke Mortar * Mech with a scorpion tail on it's back * Spider with scorpion tail on it's back * Zanbato EBL * Battering Ram with Zanbato instead of log The mech seems to have a unique animation, as it just sits still, but it has animation when rode. We could potentially modify it's arms and legs. * A mech with minigun hands * A tank body with mech legs and minigun * A tank with a minigun * A grenadelauncher that shoots bouncy imminent grenades Recreations * The Team in Team Fortress 2, each of them has a backpack with the 3 achievement items *Scout: Fast omniscient hopping ninja, armed with shotgun. Backpack: soda, baseball bat that shoots baseballs, butcher knife, milk, riot gun *Soldier: omniscient soldier armed with a rocket launcher/explosive airgun. Backpack: Helibackpack, pickaxe, fast pickaxe, frying pan, spade, shotgun, *Pyro: omniscient fireproof Pyro with hazmat suit and gas mask armed with flamethrower. Backpack: flare gun, Pole Axe, shotgun, axe *Demoman: Omniscient Bomb Disposal Expert armed with custom made grenade launcher that shoots imminent grenades. Backpack: Excalibur, custom grenade launcher that shoots landmines, bottle, katana *Heavy: Omniscient Cole with a custom fast minigun. Backpack: sandwich, boxing glove (accessory), hands, shotgun *Engineer: Omniscient Repairman with musket, a custom sentry gun object automatically spawns next to him. Backpack: joystick, wrench, 2 calculators, pistol, shotgun *Medic: An omniscient loyal doctor with a gun that shoots syringes. Backpack: hand cannon that shoots pills, saw Sniper: Omniscient slow skydiver with sunglasses, slouch hat and sniper rifle Backpack: Jar of puke, electric quiver, smg, saber Spy: Hidden Businessman with monkey cap and revolver. Backpack: Defibrillator, steak knife, hidden watch, icicle, Excalibur Custom Levels *A recreation of CTF from TF2: Steal a maddening glowing suitcase from 5th Cell HQ and bring it back to a bomb shelter. The people above drop from the ceiling and chase you out. Security cameras are strewn around the HQ. Also, I plan to use adjectives on Maxwell, including molecular, hopping, Ninjalike/Ninja? (I think unlimited will have that), Super, etc I wonder if Unobtanium will be an adjective I hope that in Unlimited, you hold the minigun like a flamethrower and spray bullets instead of fire. Or we can make the flamethrower shoot bullets Category:Blog posts